


Дети растут слишком быстро

by CommanderShally, WTF_Moral_Freaks_2019



Category: Star Trek: Discovery
Genre: Gen, Out of Character
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-28
Updated: 2018-01-28
Packaged: 2019-03-10 17:16:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13506135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CommanderShally/pseuds/CommanderShally, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Moral_Freaks_2019/pseuds/WTF_Moral_Freaks_2019
Summary: ООС. Таймлайн - после 12 серии Дискавери.





	Дети растут слишком быстро

**Author's Note:**

> ООС. Таймлайн - после 12 серии Дискавери.

 

Дети растут слишком быстро. Филиппа никогда не признает этого вслух, но ей нравится наблюдать за тем, как Майкл совершает свои первые шаги в качестве офицера Имперского Флота.

Филиппа символично передает Майкл под крыло Лорки — она считает, что ее девочке нужен самый лучший наставник. Тем более что капитан Лорка всегда относился к Майкл, как к дочери. В самом безобидном смысле этого слова.

— Начинать придется, как и всем нам, с самых низов, обычным энсином, — Лорка смотрит на Майкл очень внимательно, будто проверяет ее реакцию на такое заявление. В конце концов, не все капитаны звездолетов вырастают в золотых покоях Императорского дворца.

— Кто это? — Майкл словно игнорирует вопрос и показывает рукой на офицера, что стоит рядом с Лоркой.

— Мой первый помощник, — Лорка поворачивает голову, чтобы взглянуть на испуганное лицо своего старпома. Тот явно не ожидает, что императорская воспитанница спросит о нем.

— Скоро я буду занимать эту должность, — Майкл улыбается, а Филиппа довольно ухмыляется. Она абсолютно уверена, что недолго осталось до момента, когда ее девочка примерит на себя золотой доспех капитана.

***

Дети растут слишком быстро. Особенно чужие. Особенно девушки.

Угроза Майкл Бернем занять место первого офицера знатно веселит Лорку, но когда спустя полгода она получает пост на мостике и метит в коммандеры, он напрягается.

Но не потому, что боится лишиться капитанского кресла или жизни — что, в принципе, одно и то же. Просто Лорка ловит себя на мысли, что ему неспокойно, когда Майкл смотрит на него, словно сверлит взглядом. Она расцветает у него на глазах, как диковинный инопланетный цветок с ядовитыми шипами, и Лорка прекрасно знает, что от близкого знакомства с подобными ей целым и невредимым мало кто уходит. Если не убьет сама, то как минимум Филиппа отсечет голову — или что поинтереснее — своим церемониальным мечом, который, несмотря на возраст владелицы, все так же остр, как и в первый день.

Майкл недосягаема — этот урок Лорка усваивает очень хорошо, но он ничего не сможет поделать, если инициатива исходит не от него. Сложно устоять, но еще сложнее поверить, что еще практически вчера Майкл была ребенком. А сегодня… сегодня она ничуть не моложе, чем был сам Лорка, когда стал полноправным членом Имперского Флота.

Что на уме у этой девчонки? Лорка узнает слишком скоро — не успевает еще остыть труп его старпома, как лейтенант Бернем оказывается в его кабинете со свежими пятнами крови на рукавах и дьявольской улыбкой на лице.

Лорка понимает, что сделает для нее все что угодно, и не считает это слабостью. Он чувствует, что Филиппе совсем недолго осталось восседать на троне. Амбиции Майкл видно невооруженным глазом, и наверняка ее «мать» об этом знает.

— Теперь ты можешь называть меня Первой, — Майкл смотрит на Лорку, и он, как завороженный, согласно кивает, — папочка.

Все-таки дети растут слишком быстро.  



End file.
